Various mirror devices have been conventionally known. The mirror device disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes an actuator on which a piezoelectric element is stacked and a mirror coupled to the tip end of the actuator. This mirror device applies a voltage to the piezoelectric element to allow the actuator to curve, thereby tilting the mirror.